Naruko's tale: legend of the stone of Gelel
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the movie with a female Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Hi, I know animals hate Naruto but i'm gonna have them love Naruko.

* * *

Naruko and her teammate Sakura and Shikamaru catch a ferret for a client.

Well now you're friendly are you boy said Sakura.

And he's so cute said Naruko.

His hind legs he's got black fur on them said Shikamaru.

I can't believe someone would lose such a cute ferret said Naruko,

Haven't you ever seen a ferret before? Asks Sakura.

I have in books but not in person said Naruko.

A mission is a mission said Shikamaru.

Besides now the hard parts over now we just have to deliver him to his owner said Shikamaru.

Whatever it's still cute said Naruko.

Man what is with girls and cute things? Asks Shikamaru.

Anyway, let's deliver the poor little guy to his owner so I can go home and buy a ferret plushie to add to my collection said Naruko.

How many plushies do you own? Asks Shikamaru.

2 dozen said Naruko.

Ugh, girls said Shikamaru.

* * *

They come to a bridge.

So if we cross this bridge said Shikamaru.

All right said Naruko.

Naruko slow down said Shikamaru.

Come on guys let's get this little guy home said Naruko.

You idiot what are you doing? Yells Sakura.

It says right over there this bridge is dangerous yells Sakura.

You need to use your head more yells Sakura.

What would we do if something to the ferret? Yells Sakura.

You're so cruel said Naruko.

Shikamaru? Said Sakura.

Is something wrong? Asks Sakura.

Maybe said Shikamaru.

The village that hired us is just beyond that field said Shikamaru.

I don't know said Shikamaru.

Something feels kinda strange said Shikamaru.

Why? What do you mean? Asks Sakura.

It's the middle of the day and there's not a single person in sight said Shikamaru.

Now that you mention it said Sakura.

Well, what do you know said Naruko?

Ok, let's start running recon tactics said Shikamaru.

I'll take the wood to the west said Shikamaru.

You two head over to the opposite end said Shikamaru.

Got it said the girls.

I hope this doesn't turn out to be a drag said Shikamaru.

* * *

Scene change.

It's just beyond those trees said Sakura.

Settle down little guy said Naruko.

I wonder what's got him all riled up? Said Sakura.

* * *

Scene change.

What the? Said Shikamaru.

Guys said Shikamaru.

Hey what's going on? Asks Shikamaru.

* * *

Scene change.

Naruko and Sakura are attacked.

Naruko pushes Sakura out of the way.

Who the heck are you guys? Asks Naruko.

Naruko punches one of them.

But then is brought to the ground and her earpiece knocked off.

Naruko said Shikamaru.

* * *

Scene change.

We've got company over here said Sakura.

On my way said Shikamaru.

Sakura has a mace swung at her, she dodges and throws kunai at it but they have no effect.

What are they? Asks Sakura.

You wanna play? Asks Sakura.

She throws a kunai with an explosive tag attached at the creature and it explodes destroying the creature.

Oh yeah said Sakura.

But there is another creature behind her.

* * *

Scene change.

Naruko uses the **Shadow clone Jutsu**.

Her clones attack a creature and destroys it.

Huh, saud Naruko.

Then a person appears and points down with his finger.

So you're the leader then huh? Said Naruko.

She and her clones charge at him.

He avoids their attacks.

Why you said Naruko.

All the clones are defeated.

Then the real Naruko bursts out of the ground with an uppercut but he avoids it.

He then kicks her through the trees and into a boulder.

The boy finds he's bleeding.

Naruko gets up holding her side.

Then she throws shuriken at the boy.

He blocks them all with a shield.

She goes to punch him but he blocks her with his sword.

Then she goes after him with a kunai but he blocks her every time.

Then she hears a scream he tries to stab her but she avoids it and jumps over to where Sakura is.

Sakura said Naruko.

Then she looks behind her to see the boy has followed her and they resume fighting.

Naruko said Sakura.

You jerk put me down right now said Sakura.

You coward said Naruko.

Let her go, pal, just you and me said Naruko.

I mean it, I won't ask again said Naruko.

Then the boy is attacked by his own creature.

**Shadow possession Jutsu **said Shikamaru.

Naruko leave that one to me said Shikamaru.

Right said Naruko.

I don't care who you guys are said Naruko.

I'm taking you all out at once said Naruko.

**Multi shadow clone **said Naruko.

Let's go said Naruko.

The boy defeats all the clones but is attacked by the real Naruko.

Rasengan said Naruko.

Rising thunder said the boy.

Then an explosion goes off.

Naruko said Sakura.

This is bad said Shikamaru.

Naruko said Sakura.

Then the ground shakes.

Sakura this way said Shikamaru.

They see an enormous machine passing through

What the heck is that? Asks Shikamaru.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Naruto

* * *

Scene change.

Naruko is bandaged up in a bed and her hair is down.

She wakes up, looks around, and sees people outside.

Then she sees the bag the ferret is in and bolts up but is in pain.

Then she sees the bandages.

She looks next to her and sees a boy also bandaged up.

Man 1: now you're finally up, try not to move around too much.

Man 1: I didn't you'd wake up for another two or three days at least.

Who are you, gramps? Asks Naruko.

I'm the elder of this caravan, the name's Kahiko said Kahiko.

Caravan? Asks Naruko.

That's right, young one said Kahiko.

The villagers refer to us as the nomadic tribe said Kahiko.

We travel near and far as the seasons dictate, a half-century said Kahiko.

Oh yeah? Said Naruko.

Fortune was smiling on you my dear said Kahiko.

If we hadn't been passing by the moment we did the river would have washed the two you away said Kahiko.

Then he recognizes the boys' clothes as the one who she was fighting.

Hey, it's you said Naruko.

Then he wakes up.

Naruko hair floats behind her.

He's regained consciousness as well said Kahiko.

You you jerk said Naruko.

What the hell was that all about back there? Yells Naruko.

What'd I ever to do you? Yells Naruko.

Well now it's good to see you've got you're energy my dear said Kahiko.

Then slaps her on the back and yells in pain,

Let's not have any fighting shall we said Kahiko.

When traveling together all differences are put aside said Kahiko.

Yeah but gramps this guy he huh said Naruko.

The ferret appears.

Oh, thank goodness you're ok said Naruko.

* * *

Scene change.

My recovery time is crazy, most of my injuries heal in a day said Naruko.

That must be very convenient said Kahiko.

But your new friend over there is pretty impressive as well said Kahiko.

He's healing almost as quickly as you are said Kahiko.

You're kidding said Naruko.

Hmph said Naruko.

Oh goodness, I certainly envy you young folks said Kahiko.

The ferret comes to her and she pets it.

Well, it certainly nice to see there are people who care about Nerugui said Kahiko.

Wait to do you know this Ferret? Asks Naruko.

Indeed I do say Kahiko.

It's the first time he's ever been separated from the caravan, isn't that right Nerugui said Kahiko.

I'm sure you're glad to be back safe and sound said Kahiko.

We all cherish him said Kahiko.

He's our treasure said Kahiko.

The truth I'm actually the one who hired the village hidden in the leaf to find him said Kahiko.

It was you said Naruko.

We move around all year we're never in one place said Kahiko.

So we asked that he be delivered to one of the villages on the border said Kahiko.

How'd you all wind up here? Asks Kahiko.

Our team got ambushed by him said Naruko.

Hey, Nerugui said Kahiko.

Well, look at that, not so shy now is he, gramps? Said Naruko.

Well, how do you like that said Kahiko.

* * *

Scene change

This area is crawling with those guys said Sakura.

Yeah said Shikamaru.

Who are they? Asks Sakura.

You got any ideas? Asks Sakura.

Beats me said Shikamaru.

Ok, Sakura you keep looking around and see if you can find Naruko said Shikamaru.

If she turns up Radio in said Shikamaru.

I'm on it said Sakura.

What about you? Asks Sakura.

I need to check something out said Shikamaru,

* * *

Scene change

Wait wait wait wait hold up a second said Naruko.

So this caravan has long been traveling like this said Naruko.

Girl: That's right.

Girl: the land we all hail from was destroyed and we've been traveling ever since.

Your whole country was destroyed? Said Naruko.

Girl: it's an ancient story passed down through the clan.

Girl: according to legend we had a beautiful homeland but it was completely wiped out.

Whoa, what happened? Said Naruko.

Girl: supposedly there was a great catastrophe of some sort.

Girl: our home was lost.

Girl: the people of our clan were scattered to the winds.

Girl: from then on we became a tribe of traveling nomads.

There were even some us who crossed the ocean said Kahiko.

The ocean? Said Naruko.

Actually Nerugui is at the center of all this said Kahiko.

He lived with our ancestors in the days of yore said Kahiko.

This little ferret is living proof we had a country long ago said Kahiko.

Is that even possible? Asks Naruko.

Yes, he's no spring chicken said Kahiko.

Girl: Nerugui is even older than grandpa.

Hard to wrap your brain around, isn't it? Asks Kahiko.

But we've been looking after him for generations said Kahiko.

That's why Nerugui doesn't take to anyone outside the caravan said Kahiko.

He stays amongst his own said Kahiko.

Nerugui goes to Naruko.

At least I thought he did said Kahiko.

Girl: that's the second time he's gone to a stranger.

Yeah, I have that effect on animals said Naruko.

Narugui are you ok? What's the matter? Asks Kahiko.

* * *

Scene change

Why are you ready to talk yet or what? Asks Naruko.

How come you attacked us out of nowhere like that? Asks Naruko.

Hey said Naruko.

Hey, i'm talking to you said Naruko.

That power of yours what is it? Asks the boy.

Huh? What power? Asks Naruko.

You mean my Chakra? Asks Naruko.

Chakra? Said the boy.

_I don't sense Gellel from her but she does have a lot of power thought the boy. _

Hey, I want answers said Naruko.

Just who the heck are you? Asks Naruko.

I'm here to build a Utopia said the boy.

Huh? Said Naruko.

That's a very interesting power you have said the boy.

You should come with me said the boy.

Look I don't even know you or what your Utopia said Naruko.

Just think about it said the boy.

When pigs fly I will said Naruko.

Why would I go anywhere with you? Yells Naruko.

I'm asking why you attacked me yells Naruko.

Do I have to tie you up and force you to whoa said Naruko?

Hey, wait where are you going help said Naruko.

A while later Naruko sees that the boy has saved a younger boy.

She approaches him.

Offers her hand and looks away.

Hmm said Naruko.

I'm through here said the boy.

My debt to these people has been repaid said the boy.

He walks off.

Later that night Naruko finds him gone.

If you think i'm gonna let you get away you're out of your bleeping mind said Naruko.

Is there a problem gramps? Asks Naruko.

I can't find Nerugui he's vanished said Kahiko.

So he ran off with what's his face said Naruko.

Yes said Kahiko.

What was the point of spending all that money on the unparalleled Shinobi of the leaf village said Kahiko?

Hold on a sec we delivered him just as you requested said Naruko.

Quiet I told you to deliver him to the next village said Kahiko.

Besides I just finished telling you Nerugui is gone said Kahiko.

Aw, be reasonable said Naruko.

If I knew this was going to happen I would have hired those legendary sand Ninja from the get-go said Kahiko.

Ok, I get it already said Naruko.


End file.
